À Prova de Som
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: Faberry, Rachel e Quinn, dos 6 aos 16, de vizinhas a amigas e de amigas a algo mais em 4 capítulos. Totalmente AU...
1. A Menina da Casa da Frente

**NA: Eu estava escrevendo meu atrigo sobre surdez quando tive essa ideia e simplesmente precisei escrever... São 4 capítulos, como O Contrário, e vai funcionar da mesma forma, me deem comentários que eu postarei um capítulo por dia. (:**

**Runaways virá depois do dia 6, por que tenho trabalhos para entregar nessa data e preciso me dedicar a eles... **

**Totalmente universo alternativo, tem um 'twist' envolvendo a Quinn.**

**Espero que leiam e gostem e comentem, é uma história mais leve e relativamente meiga...**

**...**

**Idade, 6.**

A pequena morena de seis anos de idade apoiou as mãos na cintura e analisou seu quarto criticamente por um segundo antes de sorrir consigo mesma. Fazia alguns dias que ela e seus pais haviam se mudado para a casa nova e depois de duas semanas tendo que dormir no meio de Leroy e Hiram, seu quarto finalmente estava pronto.

Ela dançou silenciosamente por alguns segundos, passando as pontas de seus dedos pelas paredes amarelas (cor que ela havia escolhido sozinha). A menininha subiu na cama de dossel e pulou algumas vezes contra o colchão macio, rindo alegremente até que seu pai apareceu na porta.

"Então, minha princesa? O que você achou?"

A menininha não respondeu, apenas levantou da cama e correu em sua direção abraçando suas pernas. Leroy riu suavemente e se abaixou para abraçar sua filha.

"Ficou tão bonito, papai!" Ela exclamou quando ele a pegou no colo. "Agora eu posso abrir a caixa dos meus bichinhos e das minhas bonecas e da minha música?" Ela se balançou ansiosamente, apoiando uma mão no ombro do homem alto que a segurava.

"Claro que sim, Estrelinha... Seu pai já está no porão trazendo as caixas pra cima."

Ela bateu palmas e o abraçou com força, animada com a perspectiva de libertar seus amigos de pelúcia. "E as minhas roupas da dança? Eu posso brincar com elas também?"

"Mhum..." Concordou ele, caminhando até o closet e abrindo a porta para revelar todos os vestidos coloridos pendurados em cabides. Os olhos muito escuros da pequena morena brilharam e ela se contorceu até que seu pai finalmente a colocou no chão.

Ela correu até suas roupas e escolheu um tutu cor de rosa clarinho. "Quantos dias faltam pra aulas voltarem, papai?"

"Um mês, querida..."

"Isso é muito tempo!" Exclamou ela, batendo o pé. Ela amava suas aulas de dança e canto e estava especialmente ansiosa para entrar no colégio das crianças grandes naquele ano, que nem seu primo Léo, que já tinha oito anos e estava indo para a terceira série.

Ela adorava o jardim de infância, mas também, como toda a criança, mal podia esperar para crescer.

"Vai passar rápido, você vai ver." Leroy respondeu gentilmente, prendendo o cabelo de sua filha em um rabo de cavalo perfeito. "A senhora Martines disse que alguns vizinhos têm crianças também... Logo, logo você vai fazer amigos e depois não vai querer mais que as aulas comecem..."

A pequena morena respondeu com um aceno de cabeça distraído, perdendo o foco da conversa ao ouvir a voz de seu outro pai anunciando que seus bichinhos estavam esperando para conhecer o quarto.

...

Depois de três dias se dedicando a explorar o interior de sua nova casa, agora totalmente construída, a pequena morena finalmente decidiu que era hora de investigar os arredores. Era Agosto e o dia estava lindo, aberto e ensolarado. O pátio da casa de tijolos onde morava era amplo e seu pai, Hiram, trabalhava habilmente com um cortador de grama enquanto Leroy se dedicava em pendurar um balanço na grande árvore plantada no centro do jardim.

Rachel estava sentada na mureta que separava a rua da porta de entrada enquanto observava os dois homens trabalharem. Ela havia tentado ajudar, mas Hiram dissera para ela ficar longe até que o cortador estivesse desligado. Ela cantarolava baixinho consigo mesma e olhava em volta, tentando encontrar algum sinal de outras crianças pela vizinhança, mas todas as casas pareciam tão silenciosas e as únicas pessoas na rua eram senhoras que passeavam com seus cachorrinhos e uma mulher empurrando um carrinho azul de bebê.

A criança dentro dele era muito pequena e Rachel nem se prestou a cumprimentar a mulher, preocupada em encontrar uma pessoa mais apropriada com quem brincar, de preferencia outra menina. Ninguém que se encaixasse nessa descrição apareceu e no final do dia, a pequena morena voltou para casa um pouco desapontada.

Dois dias se passaram e depois de uma caminhada pela rua (acompanhada por seus pais), ela desistiu de encontrar outras crianças e se conformou em conversar com seus brinquedos e em fingir que dava aula e apresentava pequenos shows para eles. Leroy se sentia um pouco culpado ao ver sua filha brincando sozinha, ele havia esperado que outras crianças morassem naquela rua, mas aparentemente, a senhora Martines estava enganada.

...

Foi em uma quarta feira que ela apareceu pela primeira vez.

Rachel balançava preguiçosamente no balanço vermelho que seu pai havia pendurado quando a porta da casa da frente se abriu e uma menina não muito maior do que ela se materializou na entrada. A pequena morena pulou para o chão imediatamente, correndo em direção a mureta.

A menininha tinha cabelos amarelos que refletiam a luz do sol e traços delicados. Ela segurava um ursinho de pelúcia rosa com um arco-íris na barriga e Rachel sorriu ao constatar que tinha um igual em seu quarto, descansando em cima de sua cama. A loirinha sentou cuidadosamente nos degraus de sua porta e abraçou o ursinho, olhando em volta até que seus olhos encontraram os da morena e se arregalaram em surpresa.

Rachel sentiu seu rosto partir em um grande sorriso e prontamente acenou para sua mais nova descoberta. Sua forma tremia em excitação e ela queria correr em direção a outra casa, mas seus pais haviam ensinado que era falta de educação entrar em lugares sem ser convidada. A menina passou seu ursinho para a mão esquerda antes de acenar timidamente em resposta.

"Oi! Eu sou a Rach! Quer brincar? Qual o seu nome? Seus pais estão em casa?" Ela perguntou, sem conseguir conter o turbilhão de palavras que borbulhavam por sua garganta.

Os olhos da menininha se arregalaram ainda mais e ela olhou para trás, como se esperasse ver alguém parado na porta atrás de si. Ela ficou imóvel por um segundo antes de voltar a olhar para Rachel, que acenou mais uma vez.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Ela apoiou as mãos na pedra, sentindo as irregularidades do muro arranharem suas palmas.

A loirinha fez que não com a cabeça levemente e Rachel franziu o cenho.

"Não precisa ter vergonha, eu sou amiga!" Ela exclamou, caminhando até o portão baixinho e o abrindo para enxergar melhor.

A menina levantou uma mãozinha, fazendo um sinal com o polegar e o mindinho erguidos e encostando os dedos fechados no queixo.

Rachel imitou o gesto com um olhar questionador, sem saber o que aquilo significava. "O que é isso?" Ela perguntou, dando um passo para frente e olhando para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua.

Mais uma vez, a menininha fez que não com a cabeça, mais firmemente dessa vez, usando o dedo indicador para apontar para sua orelha e sua boca. Ela repetiu o movimento algumas vezes e a pequena morena não entendia por que ela fazia aquilo.

"Você está sem voz?" Ela perguntou, parando na cerca da grande casa branca. "Isso acontece com meu pai as vezes quando é inverno..." Tendo chego mais perto, ela pode perceber que os olhos de sua possível futura melhor amiga eram de um tom bonito de verde que ela nunca havia visto antes. "Você tem olhos bonitos." Ela sorriu, tentando fazer a menininha perder a vergonha.

Os lábios cor de rosa da loira se abriram e Rachel cerrou os punhos, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas o único som que ouviu foi um balbuciar incoerente que fez o rosto da outra menina corar.

"O que é que foi?"

Mais uma vez o mesmo som chegou aos seus ouvidos, mais alto dessa vez e logo seguido por um grito agudo que a fez tapar as orelhas.

"Por que você está gritando?!" Ela perguntou, elevando a voz.

A menininha loira olhou para trás mais uma vez e apertou seu bichinho de pelúcia, repetindo o gesto que havia feito em seu queixo (com o polegar e o mindinho levantados) com olhos marejados antes de correr para dentro de casa.

"Espera! Eu só queria...!" Tentou a pequena morena, mas a porta se fechou com um estrondo em sua cara e ela se viu sozinha, sentindo-se desamparada. Será que ela havia feito algo errado? Por que a menina fugira dela?

Ela fungou, sentindo um aperto no peito e atravessou a rua de volta para sua casa, secando as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face com as costas da mão.

"O que aconteceu?" Leroy perguntou quando a viu entrar correndo. Rachel o abraçou com força e limpou o nariz na camisa branca que ele usava. "Rach, estrelinha, você se machucou?"

"A menina da casa da frente não quer ser minha amiga!" Ela exclamou entre soluços e ele a embalou suavemente, tentando acalmá-la antes de pedir mais informações.

A pequena morena respirava tremulamente contra seu pescoço e agarrava sua camisa com toda a força de uma criança de seis anos e ele estava prestes a perguntar novamente o que acontecera quando a campainha tocou. Leroy a apertou gentilmente, beijando seus cabelos antes de coloca-la no chão.

"Vai passar uma água no rosto, estrelinha.. Depois você me explica o que aconteceu, está bem?"

Ela fez que sim e entrou no banheiro, subindo em um banquinho para alcançar a pia enquanto seu pai ia atender a porta.

"Oi, posso ajudar?" Rachel ouviu a voz de seu pai enquanto fechava a torneira.

"Não tenho certeza." Respondeu outra voz masculina, também muito grave. "Minha filha entrou em casa gritando e quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido ela simplesmente me trouxe até aqui."

A morena desceu de seu banquinho e secou as mãos, espiando pela porta do banheiro para encontrar um homem loiro e a menininha da casa da frente parada a sua porta. Uma luz pareceu percorrer os olhos esverdeados e a loirinha puxou a camisa de seu pai, apontando para a morena.

"Rachel?" Leroy chamou, olhando por cima do ombro e fazendo um sinal para os vizinhos. "Essa é a menina de quem você me falou?"

"É ela sim!" Rachel parou ao seu lado, se escorando em sua perna, querendo sorrir para a menininha, mas preocupada que ela pudesse gritar novamente. "Eu fui dar oi pra ela e ela fugiu de mim..."

"Oh..." Fez o homem loiro, olhando para sua filha em entendimento.

"Eu juro que não falei nada feio! Eu só dei oi!" Rachel se apressou em explicar.

"Eu acho que houve um mal entendido aqui..." O homem continuou, passando uma mão protetora pelas costas de sua filha. Os olhos da pequena loira estavam fixos em Rachel e a morena mordeu o lábio.

"O que você quer dizer com mal entendido?" Leroy questionou, assumindo a mesma postura defensiva com relação a Rachel sem perceber o que fazia.

O homem ficou de cócoras e olhou para a pequena morena. "Quinn não quis assustar você... Ela correu para dentro para me chamar por que..." Ele limpou a garganta, lançou um olhar para o homem negro ainda em pé atrás de Rachel, e fez o gesto com o indicador, movendo-o da orelha para a boca, como Quinn havia feito antes. "Quinn é surda."

...

"Surda?" Rachel perguntou, olhando para a loira, que ainda a encarava intensamente.

Os olhos duros de Leroy se suavizaram e sua postura mudou. Ele olhou para a menina de cabelos dourados e suspirou antes de explicar. "Significa que ela não pode ouvir, estrelinha..."

Rachel franziu a testa e olhou para seu pai sem entender. A ideia de não ouvir não fazia sentido pra ela, que sempre vivera em um mundo de música e sons. "Como quando a gente está embaixo da água na piscina?"

"Mais ou menos..." Ele tentou pensar em uma forma de explicar quando percebeu que Quinn e seu pai ainda estavam parados na porta. "Vocês gostariam de entrar?"

O homem loiro sinaliza para a menininha e ela faz que sim com a cabeça.

"Acho que sim.. Mas não podemos demorar, temos que buscar minha esposa no trabalho daqui a pouco e minha outra filha está sozinha em casa com um amigo." Ele fez uma careta ao dizer a palavra amigo e Leroy sorriu consigo mesmo, pensando que em alguns anos provavelmente estaria fazendo a mesma cara quando Rach começasse a trazer 'amigos' para casa.

Eles entraram e se sentaram na sala. Quinn olhava em volta com olhos bem abertos, como que absorvendo cada milímetro do local.

"Quer brincar comigo?" Rachel perguntou para ela, sem receber resposta.

"Ela não consegue ouvir o que você diz, querida.."

"Mas..." Ela olhou para a pequena loira, que balançava seus pés para fora do sofá. "Como eu faço pra falar com ela?"

"Quando a pessoa não escuta, ela tem usar as mãos para falar." Explicou Russel, como se estivesse acostumado a ter que explicar aquilo.

Rachel olhou para suas mãos, ainda muito pequenas. "Como eu faço pra fazer isso?"

"O que você quer dizer para ela?" Ele perguntou em resposta.

A morena pensou por um segundo. "Oi."

Ele sorriu e fez o sinal de oi, a letra o seguida pela letra i.

Rachel olhou pra o gesto e o imitou. "Assim?"

"Isso..." Ele cutucou o ombro de sua filha, indicando a morena com a cabeça.

"Oi..." Sinalizou Rachel, ganhando um grande sorriso em resposta que fez seu coração saltitar dentro do peito.

Quinn começou a sinalizar freneticamente em sua direção e a pequena morena arregalou os olhos, olhando para Russel sem saber o que fazer. O homem loiro riu e colocou uma mão sobre as de sua filha, ganhando um olhar irritado da loirinha.

"Calma..." Sinalizou ele, falando em voz alta para que Leroy e Rachel pudessem entender o que ele dizia. "Ela não sabe língua de sinais..."

Os ombros de Quinn caíram em desapontamento e mais uma vez a pequena morena sentiu algo estranho em seu coração. A menina loira fez o gesto com o mindinho e polegar contra o queixo.

"O que isso significa?" Rachel perguntou, empertigando-se na beira do sofá.

"Ela está pedindo desculpa..."

"Ahhh... Ela fez isso antes de correr lá fora."

Leroy arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Muito educada..."

Russel traduziu o cumprimento e Quinn sorriu para ele, se endireitando e sentindo-se orgulhosa. Ela olhou para Rachel e sinalizou alguma coisa.

"Meu nome é Quinn." O pai dela repetiu os sinais a cada palavra para que a pequena morena pudesse acompanhar. "Esse é o meu sinal." Ele pediu para que a loirinha repetisse e ela fez um movimento transformando um Q em F rapidamente. "A gente dá um sinal para cada pessoa, é como o seu nome, mas em LIBRAS. É mais fácil do que ter que soletrar o tempo inteiro..." Russel explicou antes que alguém perguntasse. "Esse é o meu sinal." Ele fez a letr colocou sobre o lábio como um bigode.

Quinn chacoalhou seu braço, chamando atenção de volta para si.

"Ela quer saber o seu nome."

"Rachel!" Exclamou a morena. "Como eu digo isso pra ela?"

Russel fez letra por letra do nome Rachel e a morena as reproduziu com facilidade, só errando a letra H, que era a mais difícil. "O que ela disse?" A pequena diva perguntou ansiosa ao ver Quinn sinalizar.

"Ela disse que parece o meu nome. Rachel e Russel." Ele riu suavemente e concordou com sua filha, que também sorriu e pediu se Rachel tinha um sinal. "Não, ainda não, por que você não dá um para ela?"

"O que ela está falando?" A moreninha pulou do sofá e apoiou uma mão na perna do homem loiro, não querendo ser deixada de fora da conversa.

"Ela pediu se você tem um sinal e eu disse que era para ela dar um para você." Ele fez uma pausa e a pequena loira continuou a falar. "Ela disse que não pode te dar um sinal por que ainda não te conhece, mas que vai pensar em um bem bonito pra você."

Rachel sorriu abertamente e Quinn a imitou. "Como eu pergunto se ela quer ser minha amiga?"

Russel começou a sinalizar para sua filha, mas a pequena morena o interrompeu.

"Não! Eu quero perguntar!"

Ele piscou algumas vezes, um pouco surpreso com a reação da menininha. Normalmente as pessoas tinham medo de falar com Quinn e ele estava acostumado a traduzir o mundo para ela. Naquele momento ele percebeu que sua filha havia acabado de fazer sua primeira amizade e que aquilo que surgisse entre elas naquele dia duraria para o resto de suas vidas.

Ele ensinou os sinais para a morena rapidamente e ela fez a pergunta, com um pouco de dificuldade no 'quer'. Quinn arregalou os olhos para ela e encarou seu pai. Ela tremeu no sofá, sorrindo e fazendo um som que parecia "Mmmhumm" enquanto concordava firmemente com a cabeça.

Ela olhou para seu pai e apontou para si e para Rachel, fazendo o sinal de amigo e depois o de brincar. "Ela quer saber se vocês vão poder brincar agora que são amigas."

"Claro que sim!" Leroy respondeu. "Ela está convidada a vir aqui sempre que quiser..."

Russel traduziu e Quinn se impulsionou para o chão, pulando ao lado da morena e a envolvendo em um abraço espontâneo. Rachel riu contra seu ouvido enquanto a loira continuava murmurando seu "Mmmhmm".

"Ela pode brincar aqui agora?" A moreninha questionou, pegando a mão de Quinn na sua, pronta para levar sua nova amiga para conhecer seu novo quarto.

O homem loiro consultou seu relógio de pulso e suas sobrancelhas subiram consideravelmente. "Nós já estamos atrasados! Hoje não vai dar, querida..." Ele sinalizou algo para Quinn e a menininha soltou a mão de Rachel para responder. "Mas amanhã de manhã eu posso deixar ela aqui antes de ir para o trabalho, se vocês não se importarem..."

"Não seria problema algum. Estou de férias até setembro, então elas não ficarão sozinhas..." Respondeu Leroy.

"Ótimo... Minha filha mais velha vai ficar feliz em não ter que ser a babá amanhã." Ele se levantou. "Vamos Quinn? De tchau para sua amiga..." Sinalizou ele.

Quinn acenou para Rachel antes de aceitar a mão de seu pai, fazendo um ultimo gesto com o dedo médio na têmpora.

"Sim, filha..." Russel sorriu. "Ela disse 'até amanhã'."

...

**Para constar: Os sinais descritos na história são da Língua Brasileira de Sinais (do RS, porque varia de estado em estado), não da Americana, por que a Americana é totalmente diferente (inclusive o alfabeto) e eu conheço muito pouco de ASL para usá-la aqui..**

** Então, gostaram? Espero que sim... Sei que é diferente, mas quero dizer que apesar da surdez, a Quinn continua sendo ela mesma (vocês vão ver amanhã, se houverem comentários).**

** COMENTEM PELO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

** Abraços, A.**


	2. Aprendendo a Falar com as Mãos

**NA: Muuuuuito obrigada por todos os comentários! Sintam-se todas (e todos, caso tenha algum o perdido por ai.. :D) abraçadas!**

**Ok, importante, as partes em **_**itálico **_**são falas em sinais.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e continuem comentando!**

**...**

**Idade, 6 – dia seguinte.**

Eram 6 da manhã e a pequena Rachel já estava acordada espiando pela porta da cozinha enquanto Hiram cambaleava bocejando em direção a cafeteira. Ele levantou o rosto e encontrou os grandes olhos castanhos com os seus.

"Rachel, estrelinha... Por que você está acordada?"

"Será que vai demorar muito pra minha amiga vir brincar comigo?" Rachel perguntou, entrando na cozinha e sentando em uma das cadeiras, apoiando as mãos em cima da mesa.

"Pelo menos duas horas, querida." Hiram contornou o balcão e beijou os cabelos de sua filha.

"Quando o ponteiro chegar aonde?" Ela perguntou, olhando o grande relógio creme em cima da porta.

"O grande tem que estar no 12 e o pequeno no 8." Ele respondeu, servindo o café em uma xícara cor de rosa com a impressão da mão de Rachel em branco (presente de dia das mães que ela havia feito com a escolinha no ano anterior) e a colocando sobre a mesa antes de abrir a geladeira em busca de leite para o cereal de sua filha.

"Por que você e o papai gostam tanto do café, ein pai?" A menininha puxou a xícara em sua direção e usou sua colher da Minnie para fazer um redemoinho na espuma marrom do liquido escuro.

"Er..." Hiram passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Por que é bebida de gente grande."

"Posso tomar um golinho?" Ela levantou seus olhos brilhantes para seu pai e o homem mordeu o lábio. Ele não conseguia resistir àquele olhar.

"Você já experimentou uma vez e não gostou, lembra?" Ele despejou o cereal de estrelinhas em uma tigela repleta de bolinhas coloridas e o misturou com o leite que havia separado.

"Sim, mas eu provei o do papai, não o seu..."

"É tudo a mesma coisa, Rach..."

"Só um golinho... Por favooooor..." Pediu ela, apertando a alça da xícara.

Hiram suspirou. "Ok, só um golinho."

A menininha sorriu e levou a xícara aos lábios assoprando a fumaça antes de provar um pouquinho e fazer uma careta, colocando a língua para fora.

"Eca! É muito eca!"

"Eu disse." Riu Hiram. "Aqui, come um pouquinho do cereal que o gosto ruim já vai passar."

...

Rachel balançava as pernas impacientemente. Ela estava sentada no sofá assistindo um desenho com seu pai. Teoricamente, quer dizer. Seus olhos se desviavam da TV a cada 5 segundos para inspecionar o hall de entrada e para o relógio, igual ao da cozinha, que ficava em cima da TV.

"O ponteiro grande já tá no 12, papai!" Exclamou ela, se levantando e correndo até a janela para espiar a casa da frente. "Por que ela ainda não chegou?"

"Ainda é cedo, estrelinha..." Explicou Leroy, sorrindo da ansiedade de sua filha.

"Mas o pai já foi trabalhar... E já são 8 horas e... e... Será que ela não quer brincar comigo?" Suas palavras embaçavam o vidro e ela passava a mão para limpa-lo todas as vezes.

"Calma, daqui a pouco ela vai estar aqui... E se ela não vier, a gente pode passar na casa dela depois do almoço."

"Mas eu queria que ela chegasse agora e..." Ela se interrompeu quando a porta da casa branca se abriu, prendendo a respiração. "Ela tá vindo! Ela tá vindo!" Sua mãozinha alcançou pela maçaneta de sua própria porta a tempo de encontrar uma mulher loira tocando a campainha.

"Oh, olá..." A mulher falou, olhando para a pequena morena que sorria abertamente.

Quinn acenou para Rachel enquanto segurava a mão de sua mãe e o gesto fez a morena balançar em seus pés, cheia de energia.

"Então, você deve ser a Rachel..." Ela sorriu. "Eu sou Judy, mãe da Quinn. Ela falou muito sobre você ontem de noite."

"É mesmo?"

"Essa aqui também.. Nem dormir ela conseguiu, de tão ansiosa..." Riu Leroy, finalmente chegando até a porta. "Leroy." Ele estendeu uma mão em sua direção.

"Prazer. Meu marido falou que você vai estar em casa o dia inteiro, espero que não seja um problema deixar ela com vocês..."

"Não será problema nenhum..." Leroy sorriu.

"Nossa filha mais velha vai estar em casa o dia inteiro, qualquer coisa que precisar, vocês podem chama-la." Ela tirou um papelzinho do bolso. "Aqui estão os nossos telefones, o sinal de mãe é assim.." Ela bateu com a lateral do indicador na lateral do próprio nariz. Rachel imitou o sinal, querendo aprender a falar com sua nova amiga e vendo aquilo como uma oportunidade.

Judy passou alguns outros sinais importantes para Leroy antes de pegar sua filha no colo em um abraço apertado. Quinn nunca havia ficado sozinha em um lugar onde ninguém soubesse sinalizar antes.

"Ela entende um pouco de leitura labial, mas você tem que ficar de frente para ela e falar devagar. Nós começamos com a terapia da fala no começo do ano, então ela consegue oralizar algumas coisas também, mas não muito. É muito difícil falar sem nunca ter ouvido nada antes..." A mulher beijou os cabelos da menininha que a abraçava antes de coloca-la no chão ao lado de Rachel. _"Se comporte, eu amo você."_ Ela sinalizou.

_"Eu amo você, mamãe. Bom trabalho."_ Quinn respondeu com um sorriso antes de acenar e Judy lhe lançou um ultimo olhar levemente preocupado antes de ir embora.

Assim que a porta se fechou, a pequena loira se viu sendo puxada pela mão em direção a uma escadaria. Rachel a guiava até seu quarto e Quinn podia ver os lábios da menininha se moverem a mil por hora, mas não se importou em não entender, sorrindo consigo mesma com a perspectiva de brincar com alguém além das crianças da escola (que ela considerava muito chatas e sem graça e não via há mais de um mês).

"Esse é o meu quarto!" Anunciou Rachel, abrindo os braços e vendo Quinn olhar em volta com olhos arregalados.

O quarto da morena era tão colorido e cheio de brinquedos e coisas de menina... Quinn prontamente gravitou em direção a pilha de bichinhos de pelúcia ao lado da cama. Ela amava bichinhos de pelúcia e a coleção de Rachel era quase tão grande quanto a sua própria.

"Você gosta deles?" A morena perguntou, vendo-a pegar Gina, a girafa, pelo pescoço e acariciar o pelo macio de sua crina. "Meu pai, Hiram diz que eles logo vão dominar o meu quarto inteiro e eu acho que vou ter que dar alguns deles para outras crianças no Natal... Mas eu não queria por que todos são meus amigos e eu não sei se outra criança iria cuidar deles direito, eu posso dar eles para você se você quiser. Ai eles podem ficar na sua casa e eu posso ir ver eles quando eu quiser. Acho que isso seria legal e eu..."

Quinn, que a encarava com um olhar livre de qualquer expressão deu um passo a frente e cobriu sua boca com a mão, fazendo a pequena morena arregalar os olhos. A loirinha largou a girafa e passou a mão livre de cima a baixo sobre o peito, fazendo o sinal de "calma". Ela fez que não com a cabeça e encostou a mãozinha na têmpora, tentando dizer que não havia entendido nada.

Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas, também sem entender, e afastou a mão de Quinn de sua boca. "PAIÊ!" Ela gritou e esperou um segundo antes que Leroy se materializasse em sua porta.

"O que foi? Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado, parecendo deslocado em meio ao quarto excessivamente feminino.

"Papai, o que ela está dizendo?"

Leroy suspirou. "O que eu e seu pai falamos sobre gritar assim?"

"Desculpa..." Ela olhou para os próprios pés e ele se abaixou, ficando de frente para Quinn.

"O que foi, querida?" Ele perguntou devagar, como Judy dissera que ela entenderia.

A menininha apontou para Rachel e fez uma careta, movendo a boca como se estivesse falando antes de fazer que não e mais uma vez encostar em sua têmpora.

"Rachel, você estava falando com ela?"

"Sim?" A pequena morena respondeu em tom de pergunta.

"Ela não consegue ouvir o que você fala... Você tem que conversar com ela com gestos..."

"Mas eu não sei fazer isso!"

"Você vai ter que aprender..."

Quinn cutucou seu braço e apontou para si e para Rachel e fez o sinal de 'minha casa', que Leroy entendeu, apesar de não ter certeza do que ela queria dizer. Ele fez que sim e viu o rosto dela se transformar em um grande sorriso. A menininha pegou a mão da morena e apontou para o lado de fora.

"O que eu faço, papai?" Rachel perguntou, sentindo sua amiga dar um leve puxão em seu braço.

"Acho que você vai com ela."

Quinn a levou até o pátio e abriu o portãozinho antes de puxá-la em direção a grande casa branca. Ela tocou a campainha diversas vezes até que uma adolescente de 15 anos com um olhar irritado e usando pijamas cor de rosa abriu a porta.

...

Francine Fabray revirou os olhos para sua irmãzinha, que entrou na casa arrastando uma morena minúscula consigo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou em voz alta, sinalizando amplamente.

_"Ensina ela a falar comigo."_ Quinn respondeu, largando a mão de Rachel e enfrentando sua irmã sem parecer assustada com sua irritação.

_"Eu não!"_

A loirinha cruzou os braços e abriu a boca, soltando um grito agudo igual ao do dia anterior que fez a pequena morena encará-la com admiração. Ela própria não conseguia gritar tão alto.

"Quinn!" Exclamou Francine, parecendo um pouco mais desperta e consideravelmente mais irritada. _"Que feio! Você sabe que é feio gritar!"_

_ "Ensina ela!"_

_ "Como eu vou fazer isso?"_

_ "Fala pra ela o nome dos meus sinais."_

_ "Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer e isso é muito difícil." _Rachel olhava de uma para a outra, tentando entender o que estava se passando. _"E o papai disse que eu não ia ter que cuidar de você hoje."_

_ "Eu vou dizer pra mamãe que você não quis me ajudar e ela vai te por de castigo." _Quinn repetiu o sinal de castigo mais uma vez pressionando os dedos dobrados na palma de sua mãozinha. Francine sentiu vontade de rir. Era quase engraçado ver uma criança do tamanho dela sinalizando como gente grande, e braba ainda por cima.

"Por que você não ensina pra ela?" Fran perguntou, sinalizando ao mesmo tempo e ganhando um olhar da pequena morena.

_"Ela só sabe falar com a boca!"_

_ "Você tem que mostrar os sinais pra ela poder falar sem a boca."_

_ "Ela não entende." _Quinn bateu o pé e Francine suspirou.

Ela olhou em volta e seus olhos caíram sobre um livrinho de história que estava em cima do sofá.

_"Ok..." _Ela sinalizou. _"Mas depois vocês vão brincar na casa dela."_

Quinn sorriu adoravelmente, fazendo sua irmã revirar os olhos antes de sentar na frente delas com o livrinho nas mãos.

"Então, você é a Rachel?" Ela perguntou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

Rachel fez que sim e sentou como índio ao lado de Quinn. "O que vocês estavam falando antes?"

"Ela quer que eu te ensine a entender o que ela diz. E minha irmã sempre consegue o que quer..." Ela falou a ultima parte baixinho. "Ela disse que você estava falando com a boca, mas ela não consegue ouvir se você não usar as mãos." Fran tentou explicar. "Você vai ter que pedir pra ela te mostrar os sinais das coisas e assim você vai aprender, está bem?"

A pequena morena fez que sim com um olhar determinado demais para uma criança de seis anos. Francine riu.

"Ok..." Ela coçou a cabeça, pensando que tipos de sinais poderiam ser importantes na comunicação entre duas criancinhas daquele tamanho. "Brincar!" Começou ela, sinalizando com dois "Y".

"Assim?" Rachel tentou imitar, posicionando os dedos de forma errada.

"Quase..." Fran ia se mover para ajuda-la, mas Quinn foi mais rápida. A pequena loira pegou a mãozinha de sua amiga e dobrou os dedos do jeito certo, fazendo o sinal de palmas quando a pequena morena conseguiu fazer direitinho.

...

Fran passou a hora seguinte mostrando sinais para Rachel, até decidir que as duas menininhas já tinham sinais o suficiente para se comunicarem sozinhas.

_"Agora chega." _Ela se levantou. _"Eu vou voltar a dormir. Usa o livro pra mostrar mais sinais pra ela e não me incomodem mais."_

Quinn fechou a cara e mostrou a língua para sua irmã antes de pegar o livrinho que ela estendia com uma mão e a mão de Rachel com a outra.

"Tchau, irmã da Quinn..." Rachel se despediu antes de ser levada de volta para sua casa.

...

As duas menininhas sentaram no jardim dos Berry e Quinn analisou o livrinho com uma expressão concentrada antes de apontar para a figura na primeira página, uma menina de cabelos vermelhos. Ela fez o sinal de mulher e viu sua nova amiga acertar de primeira.

Ela lhe ensinou as cores e alguns animais que apareciam na história, bem como as letras que apareciam no texto que ela ainda não sabia ler. Logo, a quantidade de informação se tornou demais para a pequena morena, que começou a se distrair com outras coisas, como o prendedor de cabelo que mantinha a franja de Quinn longe de seus olhos.

Uma estrelinha amarela.

Rachel o observou brilhar com o sol do meio dia enquanto a pequena loira continuava gesticulando e apontando para as coisas no livro. O som de um balbuciar incoerente a trouxe de volta a realidade. Quinn a encarava com uma mistura de ansiedade e irritação e a morena apontou para o pregador, hesitando ao fazer o sinal de 'bonito' que Fran havia ensinado mais cedo.

A loira levou uma mãozinha aos próprios cabelos e sorriu, pegando a estrelinha entre os dedos e deixando que sua franja caísse desordenadamente em volta de seus olhos. Ela fez o sinal de estrela e Rachel a imitou, sorrindo também. Ela amava estrelas. Seus pais sempre diziam que ela seria uma grande estrela quando crescesse, que nem todas aquelas mulheres que apareciam na TV e cantavam na Broadway.

Ela queria dizer que gostava de estrelas, mas não sabia como sinalizar o gostar, então simplesmente falou em voz alta. Ela não tinha certeza se Quinn havia entendido, mas o que a pequena loira fez a seguir a pegou de surpresa e pela terceira vez em dois dias, Rachel sentiu seu coraçãozinho dar uma cambalhota.

Quinn ficou de joelhos, deixando o livro de lado e, muito cuidadosamente, prendeu seu pregador nos cabelos muito escuros de sua nova amiga, se afastando para avaliar como tinha ficado.

_"Bonita..." _Sinalizou ela, com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Meninas! O almoço está pronto!" Leroy gritou de dentro de casa, fazendo Rachel se levantar.

"Vamos comer!" Ela exclamou, percebendo que estava com fome e fingindo comer algo invisível. Não era o sinal de comida, mas Quinn entendeu e a seguiu para dentro de casa.

...

Elas comeram e então brincaram, Rachel tentou compartilhar um pouco de seu mundo sonoro com Quinn, mostrando seus filmes favoritos e até mesmo fazendo a loira bater palmas no ritmo da musica que estava cantando. Elas desenharam e se engajaram em uma pequena guerra de bichinhos de pelúcia que não deixou Leroy muito feliz.

Então os pais de Quinn vieram busca-la para o jantar e as duas menininhas se abraçaram, satisfeitas pelo dia que haviam compartilhado e cansadas por todas as coisas que haviam feito. Logo, aquilo se tornou rotina e elas não conseguiam passar um dia sequer afastadas. Rachel ganhou um sinal de sua nova amiga (igual ao sinal de estrela, mas feito com a letra 'r'), que ela amou completamente e mostrou para todas as pessoas que conhecia, adorando a atenção que recebia sempre que falava sobre Quinn ou sinalizava perto de pessoas grandes...

O verão acabou mais rápido do que ela pode perceber e as duas meninas entraram em escolas separadas. Mas ainda se viam nos finais de semana e até mesmo durante a semana, quando conseguiam pentelhar seus pais por tempo suficiente.

Elas realmente se tornaram melhores amigas...

No começo foi tão difícil para Rachel não falar. Ela era tagarela por natureza e não era como se ela esquecesse que Quinn não podia ouvir (na maioria das vezes), mas era tão fácil entrar em modo matraca que ela simplesmente não conseguia se conter. Ainda assim, havia algo na outra menininha que a atraia profundamente e, mesmo tendo apenas seis anos, ela sentia que precisava aprender...

Aprender a respeitar o silêncio e a se expressar de outras formas.

E com o tempo, ela realmente aprendeu..

...

**NA: Amanhã, pequenos momentos entre elas no passar dos anos e o momento em que amizade começa a deixar de ser o suficiente...**

**Mais uma vez, COMENTÁRIOS POR ATUALIZAÇÕES... Digam o que acharam desse capítulo, por favor (:**


	3. Momentos Compartilhados

**NA: Então, aqui está, parte 3, penúltimo capítulo :)**

** Muito obrigada pelos comentários! :DD**

** Agradecimento especial a minha querida Arginine, que arrumou a capa pra mim..**

** Alguns time jumps, prestem atenção nas idades.. **

** Boa leitura e continuem comentando!**

** ...**

**Idade, 8.**

Rachel bateu na porta da casa branca, abraçando sua mais nova aquisição firmemente contra o peito, como se o objeto pudesse criar vida e fugir se ela não o segurasse com força o bastante.

"Olha só quem está aqui..." Russel sorriu. "Olá, Rachel, como estão indo as férias?"

A morena sorriu brilhantemente para ele. "Muito boas, tio Russ... A Quinn está ai?" Ela perguntou, tentando enxergar por trás dele.

"Sim, ela está na sala pintando... Você pode entrar." Ele deu um passo para o lado e Rachel passou voando por ele, correndo em direção a sala e encontrando sua melhor amiga sentada no chão, pintando em um caderno com giz de cera.

"Quinn!" Chamou ela, tentando conter sua excitação. "Olha o que eu ganhei!" Obviamente não houve resposta e ela revirou os olhos consigo mesma. Depois de dois anos ela ainda conseguia esquecer que a loira não podia ouvir. "QUINN!" Ela gritou ainda mais alto, batendo seu pé com força contra o chão de madeira, fazendo-o vibrar e sorrindo quando a cabeça de sua amiga virou em sua direção.

Os olhos esverdeados estavam arregalados e olharam em volta, como que tentando encontrar algum motivo além da pequena morena para o mini terremoto que acabara de sentir. Rachel saltitou em sua direção e sentou ao seu lado em cima do tapete novo e caríssimo que havia sido batizado com suco de uva há alguns dias atrás (para o horror da senhora Fabray).

_"Olha o que eu ganhei!" _A morena sinalizou precariamente, usando apenas uma mão enquanto a outra segurava seu mais novo DVD de Funny Girl.

Quinn olhou para a caixinha sem parecer nem um pouco impressionada. Ela não conhecia muitos filmes, não tinha muita graça assistir TV no mudo.

_"Podemos assistir?" _A morena a encarou com um olhar esperançoso. "Por favooooooor?" Ela falou em voz alta, sinalizando de forma exagerada. Rachel sabia que Quinn não gostava de ver filmes por que era difícil de entender sem ouvir, mas aquele era seu filme favorito de todos os tempos e ela queria compartilhar aquilo com sua melhor amiga de todos os tempos. Sem contar que a TV dos Fabrays era maior do que a que ela tinha em casa e ela não queria perder a chance de ver Barbara em uma tela gigante (32 polegadas parecia gigante naquela época).

A loira olhou para o teto, tentando fingir irritação, mas sorrindo mesmo assim. Era engraçado ver Rachel implorar pelas coisas. Ela não respondeu de primeira, querendo pensar no que poderia conseguir caso concordasse com a pequena morena.

_"A gente vai poder comer pipoca junto com o filme?"_

Rachel concordou vigorosamente, soltando uma risada e abraçando o pescoço de sua melhor amiga.

Ela se levantou e colocou o filme no aparelho antes de correr até a cozinha. "Tia Judy!" Ela gritou, fazendo a loira mais velha se virar com uma mão no peito e uma colher de pau na outra, um pouco sobressaltada. "A Quinn quer pipoca, você pode fazer pra gente?"

Judy fez que não com a cabeça. "Está quase na hora do jantar e..."

"Por favooor, só um pouquinho! Se não a Quinn não vai querer ver o filme comigo!" Ela apoiou uma mão na bancada, pulando um pouco sem exatamente sair do chão. "É importante pra mim..." Ela falou suavemente, usando o tom de voz que sempre funcionava para convencer seus pais de qualquer coisa.

Judy suspirou. "Está bem... Mas só um pouquinho e só dessa vez."

"Yaay!" Rachel exclamou. "Você é a melhor, tia Judy..." Ela a abraçou rapidamente antes de voltar para a sala.

_"Cadê a pipoca?" _

_"Tua mãe já vai trazer."_ Ela se acomodou no chão, escorando as costas no sofá e dando play no filme. _"Vou por legenda, ai você vai entender também..."_

Quinn fez que sim com a cabeça, sentando ao seu lado e sorrindo um pouquinho ao sentir a mão (ainda minúscula) da pequena morena envolver a sua. Ela tentou com todas as suas forças prestar atenção no filme, mas as legendas passavam rápido demais e por mais que já soubesse ler (mais ou menos), ela não conseguia acompanhar o que elas diziam. E sinceramente, ela não conhecia uma boa parte daquelas palavras.

Então a pipoca chegou e ela desistiu de tentar entender a história, se contentando em contemplar o rosto de sua amiga e o modo como ele parecia expressar uma gama enorme de emoções ao mesmo tempo. Ela espichou as pernas e as dobrou novamente antes de deitar de barriga para baixo, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e tentando voltar a prestar atenção, mas a história já não fazia mais sentido.

Ela encarou a mulher de nariz grande na tela e era óbvio que ela estava cantando, ou talvez estivesse tentando sugar o ar das pessoas, por que ninguém fala abrindo a boca daquele jeito. Ela engatinhou até a TV e encostou uma mão na saída de som, sentindo as vibrações da música e fechando os olhos por um segundo, fingindo que podia de fato ouvir.

_"O que você está fazendo?" _Rachel perguntou quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos.

_"Ouvindo música."_

A morena franziu a testa,

_"Traduz a mulher nariguda pra mim."_ Demandou Quinn, ficando em pé e escorando as costas na saída de som, sentindo os pequenos buraquinhos vibrar contra sua coluna.

_"Ela não é nariguda, o nariz dela é perfeitamente normal."_

_ "Que nem o seu."_

A morena fechou a cara.

_"Eu não vou mais brincar com você. E não vou traduzir nada também."_

Quinn mordeu o lábio. Ela era péssima em saber quando falar as coisas e às vezes ofendia as pessoas. _"Desculpa. Eu gosto do teu nariz. Agora traduz pra mim."_

Rachel mordeu a parte interna da própria bochecha, ela não conseguia ficar brava com Quinn por muito tempo. Ela pausou o filme e tirou os sapatos, subindo no sofá e fingindo estar em cima de um palco. Ela limpou a garganta e começou a cantar uma versão mais lenta (para poder traduzir ao mesmo tempo) de 'Don't Rain on My Parade'.

Sua voz era impecável e ela desejou que sua amiga pudesse ouvi-la naquele momento. Ela sinalizava com naturalidade, soletrando as palavras que não conseguia traduzir e Quinn sorria, apesar de achar a letra totalmente confusa e sem sentido, por que ela sabia que o sol não era uma bola de manteiga, e pessoas não podiam voar e quem será que tinha uma maçã no lugar do olho?

...

**Idade, 10.**

"Deixa eu levar a Quinn lá embaixo? Eu sei que não ta pronto e que tem fios no chão e poeira e tudo o mais, mas o cara disse que o som ta pronto e eu queria testar e eu queria mostrar pra Quinn por que o chão do palco é de madeira e ela pode sentir a música e você sabe o quanto ela gosta disso... Por favor papai! Eu prometo que eu lavo a louça todos os dias dessa semana!" Ela segurava sua mão e a balançava de um lado para o outro. Quinn só olhava a cena, tentando imaginar o que sua amiga poderia estar dizendo e tentando ler os lábios dela, mas Rachel sempre falava tão rápido que isso era quase impossível. "É importante pra mim..."

Leroy fechou a cara. Sua filha realmente sabia como conseguir o que queria. Ele culpava Hiram por isso (simplesmente por que precisava culpar alguém). Ele olhou para a menina loira que o encarava com uma expressão tranquila. Ele sempre achara interessante o modo como as duas meninas pareciam se completar.

"Está bem... Mas tomem cuidado."

"Vamos tomar, eu prometo!" Rachel concordou, já começando a arrastar sua amiga até a porta do porão.

"E você vai lavar a louça até o final do mês!" Ele exclamou antes de ouvir a porta bater.

...

"Nosso antigo porão agora é uma sala de música!" Rachel exclamou, acendendo a luz e fazendo Quinn rodopiar consigo antes de traduzir o que havia acabado de falar. O lugar ainda não estava totalmente pronto, ainda faltavam alguns acabamentos no palco e havia fios de luz espalhados por todo o chão, bem como uma poeira cinza que ainda tinha que ser limpa.

Mas o sistema de som havia sido instalado naquela manhã e Rachel estava excepcionalmente animada com aquilo. Ela mal podia esperar que seu microfone cor de rosa chegasse para poder cantar que nem uma estrela de verdade.

_"Senta aqui..." _Sinalizou a morena, traçando com o pé um círculo no meio do palco (o círculo era realmente visível graças a poeira).

Quinn fez uma careta. _"Tá sujo."_

_ "É só poeira, depois sai!"_

A loira olhou para seu vestido azul de bolinhas. _"Se minha mãe brigar eu vou dizer que é culpa sua."_

Rachel colocou uma mão na cintura. _"Senta logo! Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa!"_

Quinn fechou os olhos ao sentar, tentando não pensar no que sua mãe diria quando ela chegasse em casa com um vestido todo manchado. A pequena morena cutucou sua bochecha e a loira piscou, encontrando sua amiga ajoelhada a sua frente com um controle remoto preto nas mãos.

Rachel sorriu e apertou o botão de ligar, fazendo música ecoar pelo aposento a todo o volume. Quinn arregalou olhos. O palco era de madeira e as caixas de som estava posicionadas nas laterais, o som que saía delas fazia toda a estrutura vibrar (e poeira voar para todos os lados, o que, graças a luz do sol que se infiltrava pelas pequenas janelas, era contraditoriamente bonito).

_"Musica..." _Disse Rachel, vendo o rosto de sua amiga se transformar em um sorriso e as mãos dela tocaram o chão sujo hesitantemente. Ela não conseguia escutar por causa da música, mas a morena tinha certeza que Quinn estava murmurando "mmmmhmm", como sempre fazia quando estava feliz, ou animada com alguma coisa. Ela tinha certeza que a loira nem ao menos percebia que emitia aquele som.

A pequena morena se afastou, ficando em pé na frente de Quinn e começando a dançar e traduzir a música que tocava no rádio, 'Complicated', da Avril Lavigne (estava na moda em 2003). Quinn não estava prestando atenção em sua amiga, absorta demais nas vibrações e querendo poder sentir mais.

Todas as pessoas falavam tanto sobre o quanto gostavam de música e ela queria poder entender o mistério por trás daquilo e por que sua mãe sempre chorava quando ouvia uma mulher chamada Celine Dion cantar. Ela sentiu o ritmo mudar junto com a música, que agora era 'Get This Party Started', da Pink. As vibrações eram mais definidas e intensas e ela deitou no chão, esquecendo completamente sobre a sujeira.

Alguns segundos se passaram e Rachel pulou em seu colo, sentando sobre suas pernas com um joelho de cada lado de seu quadril, parecendo um pouco irritada.

"_Eu estava traduzindo pra você!" _Ela reclamou, cruzando os braços, mas logo sorrindo ao ver o brilho nos olhos de sua amiga. Ela se inclinou para baixo e começou a fazer cócegas nas laterais da loira e em seu pescoço.

Quinn fechou os olhos em uma overdose de sensações, a música e as cócegas e o peso leve que era Rachel sobre suas pernas. Ela sentiu algo quente inundar seu peito e partiu os lábios, permitindo que uma risada escapasse de sua garganta.

A pequena morena parou o que estava fazendo e encarou sua amiga, surpresa com o som que havia acabado de ouvir. Ela percebeu que em 4 anos nunca havia escutado Quinn rir. A loira sorria bastante, e murmurava ou gritava quando estava feliz, mas aquele som era algo totalmente novo e incrivelmente musical. Seu coração saltitou, como havia feito quando vira Quinn pela primeira vez e ela se viu rindo também.

Inconscientemente, aquela risada se tornou sua música favorita.

...

**Idade, 13 – inverno.**

"_Eu vou com vocês!"_

"_Não vai não! Hospital não é lugar para criança!"_

"_Eu já tenho 13 anos! Eu quero ver a Fran!"_

Russel olhava a discussão entre sua filha e esposa já fazia alguns minutos quando decidiu intervir.

"Você vai ficar na Rachel e não tem discussão!" Ele exclamou, sinalizando ao mesmo tempo. "Não é hora de brigar! Sua irmã está no hospital e eu estou indo para lá agora!" Ele colocou uma mão no ombro da loira mais nova. _"Eu prometo que ligo avisando como ela está assim que tivermos notícias."_

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de água, ela sabia que não adiantava argumentar com seu pai. Ela o abraçou e concordou com a cabeça.

"_Tenho medo..." _Ela sinalizou ao se afastar.

"_Vai ficar tudo bem... O medico disse que não foi tão grave e que ela estava acordada quando chegou no hospital."_ Fazia alguns minutos que o telefone havia tocado na casa dos Fabray, trazendo notícias não tão boas. Aparentemente, Francine tinha se envolvido em um acidente de moto e fora levada as pressas para o hospital.

Judy e Russel estavam indo para lá, mas não queriam levar Quinn. Já era tarde e a loira tinha aula no dia seguinte. Sem contar que ela estava nervosa demais e o hospital não iria adiantar em nada para acalmá-la. Eles explicaram a situação para os Berry e deixaram a loira com eles antes de partir.

...

Rachel saiu do banho para encontrar uma Quinn cabisbaixa sentada em sua cama. Ela se aproximou e percebeu que pequenas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e pingavam da ponta de seu nariz. Ela parou na sua frente e secou algumas gotinhas com a manga de seu pijama antes de perguntar o que havia acontecido.

Quinn explicou, chorando mais um pouco enquanto sinalizava. Ela estava nervosa e assustada, por que o pai do Joe, seu colega de aula, tinha morrido em um acidente de carro mais cedo naquele ano. Ela não queria que Fran morresse.

"_Ela não vai morrer, vai ficar tudo bem."_ Rachel respondeu, a abraçando brevemente antes de ir até o quarto de seus pais e pedir que eles ligassem para Russel para saber como estavam as coisas.

Fran estava em cirurgia.

Ela disse aquilo para Quinn enquanto pensava em algo que elas pudessem fazer que ajudasse a distraí-la. Ela mordeu o lábio, olhando e volta por seu quarto e percebendo que Wall-E estava no topo de sua pilha de filmes. Rachel pegou a caixinha e a segurou na frente do rosto, espiando pelo lado para ver um sorriso tremulo nos lábios de sua amiga.

Wall-E era o filme favorito de Quinn, por que quase não tinha falas e ela conseguia entender a história sem precisar ficar lendo legendas que passavam rápido demais. As duas meninas se acomodaram embaixo das cobertas e Rachel ficou mexendo nos cabelos dourados enquanto assistia o filme. Ela sempre se sentia melhor quando mexiam nos seus cabelos e esperava que o gesto fizesse sua amiga se sentir melhor também.

Os cabelos da loira tinham um cheiro bom, doce, mas não muito, e suave e familiar. E o peito de Rachel era tão quente. Quinn podia sentir o calor contra sua bochecha, junto com o pulsar de seu coração e uma leve vibração causada pela respiração dela.

Às vezes Quinn imaginava o quanto seria maravilhoso ouvir, mas então ela pensava no quanto também gostava de sentir... Ela sabia que por não ouvir, podia sentir melhor do que outras pessoas. Perceber sons mesmo sem escutá-los e notar mudanças sutis que a maioria dos ouvintes não perceberia, como por exemplo, o modo como o coração de Rachel mudava de ritmo a cada movimento e suspiro seu.

...

Uma hora depois, Leroy entrou no quarto de sua filha para ver como Quinn estava e oferecer um chocolate quente. Ele sorriu quando encontrou as duas meninas dormindo abraçadas. A loira descansava a cabeça no peito de sua filha e tinha uma expressão tensa no rosto, que contrastava com o leve sorriso que agraciava os lábios da pequena morena.

Ele desligou a TV e puxou o cobertor de florzinhas para cima das duas, beijando seus cabelos antes de se retirar.

...

Eram duas da manhã quando ele voltou a entrar no quarto, segurando o telefone sem fio contra o peito. Ele acendeu a luz e Quinn se moveu, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de sua amiga para fugir da luminosidade.

Leroy se aproximou e chamou por Rachel suavemente. A morena piscou seus olhos abertos e tirou uma mão de baixo das cobertas para esfrega-los.

"Estrelinha, o pai da Quinn ligou." Leroy passou uma mão por seus cabelos, vendo-a despertar totalmente antes de continuar. "Ele disse que a Fran já saiu da cirurgia e que está bem, ela tinha rompido o baço, mas os médicos controlaram a hemorragia." A pequena morena fez que sim com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio, aliviada. Ela gostava de Fran e estava preocupada. Sem contar que não queria mais ver sua melhor amiga triste. "Ela também fraturou uma costela e teve que fazer pontos no queixo, mas está fora de perigo." Ele sorriu. "Você pode avisar a Quinn?"

Rachel fez que sim e percebeu que a loira estava com o rosto pressionado contra o seu pescoço. A respiração dela fazia cócegas e por algum motivo, a pequena morena enrubesceu. Ela se afastou um pouquinho e balançou o ombro de Quinn gentilmente. Seu coração bateu na garganta quando os olhos dela se abriram. Aqueles olhos que antes eram apenas verdes, mas com o tempo foram colecionando pequenos pontinhos dourados (como as estrelas que Rachel tanto amava) e naquele momento conseguiam conter as duas cores em um mar de verde que faiscava.

Uma de suas mãos estava presa embaixo de Quinn, então a morena apontou para a própria boca, falando devagar para que a loira pudesse entender.

"Fran vai ficar bem." Ela levou a mão livre para a têmpora, fazendo o sinal de 'entendeu?' depois de falar.

Quinn respirou pelo nariz, sua mandíbula relaxou em alívio. "Sim." Ela oralizou baixinho. O som de sua voz fez a morena sorrir. Era sempre uma surpresa quando a loira falava e Rachel adorava ser surpreendida dessa forma, mesmo que as palavras fossem sempre curtas e simples. "Obrigada." Ela murmurou, engolindo o 'r' e voltando a enterrar o rosto no pescoço da morena.

Rachel sentiu algumas lágrimas quentes contra sua pele e passou seus dedos pelos cabelos de sua amiga antes de chamar seu pai para apagar a luz e voltar a dormir.

...

**Idade, 15.**

Era metade de setembro, uma quarta feira entre o início das aulas no dia primeiro e o aniversário de 16 anos de Quinn no dia 23. As duas meninas atravessavam o shopping em direção a praça de alimentação enquanto conversavam animadamente. Ou melhor, Rachel conversava e a loira tentava caminhar e olhar para as mãos dela sem tropeçar.

A pequena morena estava animada, era seu segundo ano do ensino médio e aparentemente um professor do coral havia sido demitido e ela finalmente conseguira entrar para o Glee Club. Ela falava sobre seus colegas e sobre como eles não eram tão bons quanto ela, mas que ainda assim soavam muito bem e sobre esse menino, Finn, que estava, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava no clube.

_"E se conseguirmos membros o suficiente, vamos poder competir nas seletivas e se ganharmos as seletivas vamos para as regionais e então para as nacionais e o troféu é enorme e tão bonito e eu quero ele!" _

Quinn soltou uma risadinha. Nem sinalizando Rachel conseguia utilizar vírgulas.

_"Vocês vão ganhar. A sua voz é linda..."_

Rachel sorriu abertamente, enganchando um braço ao da loira e aceitando o elogio (mesmo sabendo que Quinn não tinha como afirmar aquilo).

Chegando a sorveteria, a loira foi pegar uma mesa enquanto Rachel pedia dois sorvetes de cereja com chocolate (chocolate era o seu favorito e cereja era o de Quinn e as duas concordavam que juntos eram a combinação perfeita). Quinn aceitou seu potinho e comeu uma grande colherada, umedecendo os lábios antes de pressionar um beijo gelado na bochecha de sua melhor amiga, que havia acabado de sentar ao seu lado.

Rachel riu, passando uma mão pela própria face e sentindo-a grudar com sorvete. Quinn sempre fazia aquilo, desde que elas eram pequeninhas...

Elas comeram e conversaram sobre a escola de Quinn e seus novos colegas e seu professor de sinais, que apesar de surdo conseguia saber menos sinais que Hiram (o que era algo a se dizer, por que o Berry mais baixo tinha uma dificuldade absurda em aprender a língua).

_"Não seja má..."_ Disse Rachel, com a colher de plástico azul dentro da boca. _"Você não sabe a história dele. Talvez ele tenha sido proibido de usar sinais quando era criança, como a sua professora de artes."_

_ "Se ela conseguiu aprender depois dos 30, ele também deveria." _Pontuou Quinn. _"Você aprendeu muito rápido..."_

_ "Eu tive a melhor professora." _Piscou a morena com um sorriso, fazendo as bochechas da loira se tingirem de cor de rosa e seu coração bateu um pouquinho mais rápido.

Quinn desviou o olhar para o lado, sentindo suas mãos se tornarem úmidas de repente (já fazia algum tempo que isso acontecia quando ela estava perto de Rachel e era muito desconcertante). Ela avistou cabelos loiros familiares no balcão e acenou para Sam, o menino novo que havia entrado em sua turma naquele ano.

Ele sorriu e acenou de volta vindo em direção a elas com seu pote de sorvete de baunilha.

_"Oi." _Ele sinalizou para Rachel antes de sentar na cadeira desocupada a frente delas sem pedir permissão.

Quinn os apresentou rapidamente e a morena se sentiu vagamente irritada com a presença do garoto, afinal, aquela tarde era para ser delas duas apenas (as aulas estavam se tornando cada vez mais puxadas e elas já não tinham mais tanto tempo juntas como antigamente). Ela também não gostava do modo como ele olhava para sua amiga, nem do sorriso que ela oferecia para ele.

Ela sentiu seu estomago cair quando percebeu que estava sentindo ciúmes.

Desde quando ela sentia ciúmes de Quinn?

Rachel era possessiva e tinha plena consciência disso, mas ela nunca havia sentido ciúmes como aquele antes. Ela se sentia um pouco deslocada quando via sua amiga conversando com outras pessoas, mas normalmente não demorava muito até que se enturmasse e entrasse na conversa também.

Dessa vez era diferente. Ela não sentia a menor vontade de conversar com Sam. Na verdade, ela tinha vontade de pegar as mãos de sua amiga para que ela não pudesse mais falar com ele.

Ela percebeu que Sam se atrapalhava em alguns sinais e bufou e sorriu. Ele claramente não era inteligente o suficiente para sua Quinn. Então o sorriso desapareceu e ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, perdida em sentimentos que não conseguia interpretar.

Uma mão morna apertou sua coxa suavemente e ela levantou os olhos, encontrando um redemoinho de preocupação verde e dourado.

"_Tudo bem?" _Pediu Quinn, apertando sua perna mais uma vez.

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça, super consciente da mão da loira contra sua pele. Ela respirou com nariz, pensando que seu amigo Kurt talvez tivesse razão, ela precisava mesmo arrumar um namorado.

...

**NA: E ai? O que acharam do passar dos anos? Ficou coerente?**

**Proximo capítulo, Sectionals (vocês lembram da primeira competição do Glee?), alguns Gleeks, breve momento pânico quando elas percebem o que realmente querem and also angels.. ;)**

**Comentários pelo capítulo final!**

**Abraços, A.**


	4. E Tudo Era Música

**NA: Obrigada por todos os comentários até aqui! Foi muito bom compartilhar essa história com vocês e eu espero que gostem do final...**

** Só para constar, sem a Quinn e todo o drama da gravidez and all that jazz, o Glee Club é um pouco menos problemático..**

** Enfim, boa leitura (:**

** ...**

** Capítulo 4 – E Tudo Era Música...**

**Idade, 16 – alguns meses depois.**

Alguns meses se passaram depois do pequeno encontro entre elas e Sam e apesar de serem vizinhas, as duas meninas mal conseguiram se ver depois daquilo. Rachel estava envolvida com o Glee Club, que por incrível que pareça, conseguiu arrecadar membros suficientes para competir nas Seletivas. Quinn, por sua vez, tinha se inscrito em um programa extracurricular para ajudar colegas com dificuldade em inglês e também estava fazendo aulas extras de arte. Tudo em prol de um bom currículo. Ela queria entrar em uma boa universidade, de preferencia em NY, aonde sabia que sua melhor amiga estaria.

Os poucos momentos que elas compartilharam, porém, foram tão bons quanto sempre eram. A familiaridade que uma encontrava na outra era tranquilizadora em tempos caóticos e elas gostavam de simplesmente conversar, ou andar de balanço e até mesmo dar voltas pelo shopping (sem Sam). Quinn só mencionou seu amigo uma vez brevemente para dizer que ele tinha sérios problemas para lembrar a ordem das letras quando escrevia.

Mas agora já fazia três semanas que elas realmente não conversavam e Rachel estava louca de saudades. Ela chegou em casa no final de uma terça feira particularmente cansativa de ensaios e bateu na porta dos Fabray's, sendo atendida por Quinn, que misteriosamente havia 'ouvido' a campainha tocar.

Atrás dela estava uma Judy com as unhas recém feitas, o que solucionava o mistério. Ela sorriu e abraçou a loira, sem se deixar entrar, sabendo que se entrasse não conseguiria sair (e ela realmente tinha muitas coisas para fazer).

"Rachel, querida.. Você não vai entrar?"

"Hoje não, Judy... Só passei para dar um oi."

"Muitas coisas no colégio? Quinn me contou sobre seu clube de canto..."

"Sim, vamos nos apresentar essa quinta." Ela falou, traduzindo para Quinn o que havia acabado de dizer.

"Oh... Tenho certeza que você será ótima!" Ela exclamou, antes de desaparecer para dentro do casarão, deixando as meninas sozinhas.

_"Já?" _Pediu Quinn. Ela sabia que sua amiga ia se apresentar, mas não imaginava que fosse tão cedo, muito menos que seria em um dia de semana. Seus olhos percorreram o rosto da pequena morena. _"Nervosa?"_

Rachel mordeu o lábio e fez que sim com a cabeça.

_"Não fique..." _Ela começou a sinalizar, mas a morena segurou suas mãos.

_"Eu sei que você tem a monitoria de inglês nas quintas de tarde, mas eu gostaria muito que me visse cantar."_ Quinn olhava dentro de seus olhos, mas Rachel sabia que ela também prestava atenção em suas mãos. _"Vai ter um coral de surdos concorrendo comigo."_

_ "Hoverbrook?"_ Lima tinha duas escolas para surdos, uma particular, onde a loira estudava e a pública, Hoverbrook.

_ "Essa mesma..."_

_ "Bem, é obvio que vocês vão ganhar... Teriam que ser muito ruins para perder de um coral de surdos..."_

"Quinn!" Rachel exclamou, batendo de leve em seu ombro, não conseguindo conter uma risadinha. "Não seja má!" Ela falou enquanto sinalizava.

_"Mas é verdade!"_

...

**Quinta feira – Seletivas.**

Horas de ensaio por nada! Pensou Rachel, amassando o programa das apresentações e jogando-o violentamente em uma lixeira, bufando quando a bolinha falhou em cair dentro da cesta. As duas músicas que eles haviam ensaiado com tanto cuidado haviam sido roubadas pela competição e ela não podia estar mais frustrada.

"Ok, Mercedes, você tem alguma outra música no seu repertório?" Ela perguntou, tentando manter a calma.

"Não." Mercedes respondeu de seu lugar no sofá. "O combinado era que eu cantaria 'And I Am Telling You'..."

"Sim, mas isso obviamente esta fora de questão e..."

"A verdade, Rachel," Kurt a interrompeu, parecendo contrariado com relação ao que dizia. "é que você é nossa melhor cantora."

"Mas..."

"Qual é, Rach, eu sei que você tem uma música pronta pra isso..." Cortou Noah, se levantando e parando ao lado dela com os braços cruzados.

A morena sorriu involuntariamente. "Bem, eu tenho algo em que venho trabalhando desde que tenho 4 anos..."

"Ótimo, então já temos um solo. Agora precisamos de um numero para o grupo." Artie bateu palmas, tentando soar animado.

"Que tal 'Somebody to Love'?" Sugeriu Tina. "Todo mundo ama essa música."

"Certo..." Puck falou sarcasticamente.

"Eu acho que tenho uma solução..." Finn interviu, entrando na sala com um bolo de folhas na mão.

"E onde _você _estava?" Perguntou Santana, que nem ao menos havia sentido falta de seu colega mais espaçoso.

"Eu invadi a sala dos jurados para imprimir isso..." Ele sorriu torto para seus amigos, especialmente para Rachel, jogando as folhas em cima da mesa. "Nós podemos ganhar esse negócio, pessoal."

...

E eles ganharam.

Rachel cantou como nunca, colocando toda a sua alma na música. Sua performance sem falhas somada a espontaneidade do número grupal lhes garantiu o primeiro lugar. Eles receberam o troféu e trocaram abraços apertados em cima do palco sob uma chuva de papeizinhos brilhantes. Era bom ganhar para variar... Era quase mágico..

O grupo se dividiu para trocar de roupa depois da apresentação e ficou determinado que eles se encontrariam no ônibus em uma hora. Rachel se vestiu sem pressa, abotoando a frente de seu vestido xadrez e pensando em passar na casa de Quinn para contar as novidades quando chegasse.

Ela pegou seu casaco vermelho em um braço e a bolsa no outro, saindo do camarim para dar de cara com a pessoa que tinha seus pensamentos.

"Quinn!" Ela exclamou surpresa. Sua amiga estava escorada na parede em frente a porta dos camarins. Ela estava linda como sempre, com seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e usando um suéter marrom clarinho com fios dourados que brilhavam preguiçosamente. _"Você veio! Eu não te vi na plateia..."_ Ela sinalizou, deixando-se abraçar por sua melhor amiga.

"_É claro que eu vim, é o seu dia especial e você é especial pra mim..."_ Ela sorriu e Rachel a abraçou novamente, sem conseguir se conter.

"_Obrigada.."_

Quinn murmurou seu "mmmhmm" suavemente. "_Na verdade eu só vim pelo coral de surdos."_ Ela fez o sinal do sarcasmo quando terminou de falar e Rachel mostrou a língua em sua direção.

Elas caminhavam lentamente até as portas de vidro. _"Então, o que você achou?"_

"_Bonito." _Quinn começou a andar de lado para poder enxerga-la melhor. _"Você estava linda. Eu só não gostei da escolha de músicas."_

"Por que não?" Rachel perguntou em voz alta enquanto sinalizava. Quinn não respondeu, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e a morena arregalou os olhos, entendendo a ironia. Quinn fazia pequenas brincadeiras sobre ser surda o tempo inteiro e Rachel sempre demorava a entender (era muito difícil reconhecer sarcasmo sem ter uma variação de voz para ajudar). Às vezes ela ainda esquecia que sua amiga não podia ouvir.

"_Tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar.."_ Quinn declarou, parecendo um pouco consternada.

Rachel respondeu com um olhar curioso.

"_Aquele cara alto e esquisito é seu namorado?"_

"_Finn?"_ Ela riu baixinho. _"Não! Mas acho que ele gostaria de ser."_

"_Você gosta dele?"_ A morena teve a impressão de ver uma sombra percorrer os olhos de sua amiga, mas provavelmente era apenas sua imaginação.

Rachel parou para pensar. Ela gostava de Finn, ele era um bom amigo, entre outras coisas. E eles haviam saído junto duas vezes e ele a beijara, como era de se esperar que acontecesse, mas ela não sentira nada do que imaginara que sentiria quando beijasse o amor de sua vida pela primeira vez.

Por algum motivo ela havia falhado em falar para Quinn sobre tudo isso. _"Todas as meninas gostam dele. Ele é popular, bonito e gentil também..."_

Quinn estava começando a sinalizar mais alguma pergunta - por que Rachel realmente não havia esclarecido nada com sua resposta - quando o assunto da conversa literalmente as interrompeu.

"Hey, Rach! Eu achei que você já estivesse no ônibus!"

"Ainda não... Essa é minha amiga, Quinn." Ela apresentou e Finn se virou para a loira, percebendo-a pela primeira vez e lhe oferecendo um sorriso que considerava charmoso antes de se voltar para Rachel.

"Escuta, eu estava pensando, aquele dia em que fomos no boliche foi muito legal e eu queria... Você não quer ir jogar de novo hoje a noite?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo de lado, do jeito que fazia todas as meninas dizerem que sim.

A morena analisou seu rosto antes de lançar um olhar para sua amiga, que encarava a nuca de Finn com uma expressão de ódio mortal.

"Desculpa, Finn, mas eu já tenho planos com Quinn hoje à noite." Ela mentiu sem saber exatamente o porque (ela nunca parecia encontrar os porquês quando se tratava da loira). Ela estava feliz que sua amiga tivesse vindo assisti-la, e realmente gostaria de fazer algo com ela, mas nada estava realmente planejado.

"Ah..." Os ombros dele caíram e ele coçou a própria nuca. "Quem sabe outro dia então, talvez?"

"Talvez, Finn..." Ela sorriu e ele respondeu ao sorriso tristemente antes de ir embora.

Quinn o seguiu com os olhos. "Abobado..." Ela oralizou baixinho, pegando Rachel de surpresa e fazendo-a gargalhar com o comentário. A loira riu também e Rachel respirou contentemente. Ela amava aquela risada.

Elas voltaram a andar. _"Então, o que ele queria?"_

"_Me chamar pra sair."_ Ela suspirou.

A loira piscou algumas vezes e olhou para baixo_. "Desculpa se atrapalhei."_

"_Não atrapalhou. Eu não queria sair com ele."_

"Ahh.." O som escapou pelos lábios da loira, que não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Ela não havia gostado nem um pouco desse tal de Finn.

"Berry..." Santana cumprimentou com a cabeça quando elas estavam saindo do teatro. "Quem é a loira?"

"Santana, essa é Quinn."

A líder de torcida arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Ela é mesmo real... Isso é novidade."

Rachel revirou os olhos, acostumada com aquele tipo de comentário vindo da latina. Quinn a cutucou no ombro levemente.

"_O que ela disse?"_

Rachel traduziu rapidamente e a loira lançou para Santana o mesmo olhar que havia direcionado pra Finn alguns segundos antes.

"Espera, ela é surda?" Santana riu desdenhosamente. "Isso explica por que ela é sua amiga. Só uma pessoa surda para aturar os seus monólogos sem fim..."

A pequena cantora fechou a cara para sua colega e traduziu para Quinn o que havia acabado de ouvir.

A loira olhou novamente para a latina, dessa vez de cima a baixo e com tanta frieza que um arrepio chegou a percorrer a espinha de Santana. "_Ela só tem inveja por que você canta melhor." _Quinn sinalizou._ "E também por que, de alguma forma, ela consegue ser mais baixinha do que você..."_

Rachel não conseguiu conter uma risada e ficou na ponta dos pés, beijando o rosto de Quinn em agradecimento.

"Por que você está rindo? O que ela disse?"

"Não interessa, Lopez." A morena respondeu, acenando brevemente antes de pegar a mão de Quinn e puxá-la em direção ao estacionamento. _"Como foi que você veio até aqui?"_

A loira apontou para seu New Beatle vermelho (presente de 16 anos de seus pais), estacionado a alguns metros de onde elas se encontravam. _"E você?"_

"_Ônibus."_

A loira mordeu o lábio, afastando alguns fios loiros que haviam escapado de seu rabo de cavalo para trás da orelha. _"Quer ser minha companhia na volta?"_

"_Eu adoraria." _Rachel respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

"E ai, Rach, quem é a sua amiga?"

Ela olhou por cima do próprio ombro para encontrar Puck empurrando a cadeira vazia de Artie na direção do ônibus. Por um segundo ela quis perguntar onde estava o dono da cadeira, mas acabou decidindo que era melhor não.

"Olá Noah..." Ela sorriu. Rachel gostava dele. "Essa é Quinn." Ela o apresentou para a loira brevemente.

"Ela é gostosa..."

Rachel traduziu e Quinn franziu o nariz. _"Ele é nojento.."_

A morena limpou a garganta. Ela não iria dizer aquilo para seu amigo. "Ela disse obrigada..."

"Você tem o meu numero, né, Berry?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"Diz pra sua amiga me ligar um dia desses..." Ele piscou para Quinn e Rachel suspirou ao traduzir.

A loira fez uma careta, chacoalhando a cabeça sem entender. _"Por que eu iria querer fazer isso?"_

Rachel mordeu o lábio com força para não sorrir. "Ela disse que te manda uma mensagem..."

"Valeu..."

"Noah, você pode avisar a Srta. Pillsbury que vou voltar para casa com Quinn?"

"O que eu ganho com isso?"

"Eu já vou dar seu número para ela. O que mais você quer?" Ela perguntou, não se sentindo nem um pouco mal por mentir para ele. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, ela daria o numero de Noah para sua melhor amiga, e era reconfortante saber que mesmo que desse, Quinn jamais ligaria.

"Humm, justo..." Ela concordou com a cabeça, acenando para elas antes de continuar a atravessar o estacionamento.

Rachel entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Quinn alegremente. _"Vamos?"_

...

A viagem até Lima foi silenciosa, uma vez que Quinn não podia sinalizar e dirigir ao mesmo tempo e também não tinha um rádio dentro do carro, mas Rachel não se importou. Ela ainda estava contente pelo fato de que sua melhor amiga havia ido vê-la e por eles terem realmente ganho o primeiro lugar.

Elas voltaram a conversar na casa dos Fabray's, sentadas lado a lado no grande sofá da sala...

"_O que você sentiu quando estava cantando?"_

"_Não sei explicar... Eu senti como se nada mais existisse, só eu e a música e o calor das luzes do palco. Como se de repente, eu não fosse mais de carne e osso, só som..." _

Quinn adorava ver Rachel falar sobre música, ela sentia como se, por um momento, pudesse entender e compartilhar os sentimentos que a música evocava em quem realmente podia ouvir.

"_Você cantou Don't Rain on my Parede, né?"_

Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas. _"Como você sabe?"_

"_Eu ouvi…"_ Quinn piscou um olho com um sorrisinho. _"É a sua música favorita, eu já te vi cantando mil vezes... E você sempre tem a mesma expressão quando canta."_ Explicou a loira.

Rachel sorriu para ela.

"_Você pode traduzir a outra pra mim?"_

A morena fez que sim. _"You Can't Always Get What You Want, dos Rolling Stones."_

"_Rolling Stones." _Quinn franziu a testa. _"Eu realmente não entendo... Por que alguém chamaria uma banda de pedras rolantes?"_

Rachel se endireitou para responder quando percebeu que sua amiga tinha razão. "É uma boa pergunta." Ela murmurou, mais para si do que para Quinn, que pareceu ler os seus lábios.

"_Canta pra mim?"_ A loira sinalizou, chegando um pouco mais perto de sua amiga e hesitando por um momento antes de colocar uma mão em seu rosto, como sempre fazia quando queria sentir as vibrações de sua voz.

Rachel sorriu e começou a cantar suavemente enquanto sinalizava a letra para Quinn.

...

A loira tinha um sorriso diferente no rosto, mais expressivo do que o normal, ainda que Rachel não soubesse dizer exatamente o que ele expressava. Os olhos esverdeados encaravam os seus intensamente e a morena tinha certeza que se parasse de sinalizar, Quinn nem ao menos perceberia.

E foi isso que ela fez, suas mãos pararam de se mover no meio do refrão e sua voz tremeu, cessando logo em seguida. Ela piscou algumas vezes e umedeceu os lábios, sentindo sua boca secar de repente. Então, sem nem ao menos perceber o que fazia, ela se inclinou um pouquinho para frente. Uma faísca de dourado percorreu os olhos de sua amiga, que moveu o polegar contra sua bochecha, se inclinando também e fechando o espaço entre elas com um beijo suave em seus lábios.

Rachel não respondeu a princípio, chocada demais para comandar seu próprio corpo. Os lábios de Quinn eram tão gentis e suaves e ela se viu sem ação, até que sua amiga começou a se afastar e a morena levou uma mão a sua nuca, soltando seu rabo de cavalo para poder sentir a maciez dos cabelos dourados em seus dedos e prolongando o beijo, sentindo sua amiga sorrir contra sua boca. As duas meninas se afastaram um pouquinho para respirar depois de alguns segundos e Quinn descansou a têmpora contra a da morena.

"Rachel..." Ela murmurou, fazendo o coração da pequena cantora parar. Ela nunca havia ouvido Quinn oralizar seu nome antes. Ela sabia que sua amiga tinha voz, mas também sabia o quanto ela odiava usa-la, uma vez que tinha dificuldade em controlar volume e intensidade. De qualquer forma, a voz de Quinn nunca soara tão linda quanto naquele momento.

Elas compartilharam mais um beijo, um pouco mais intenso e terno, e Rachel sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, percebendo o quanto havia querido sentir aquilo durante toda sua vida. Ela nunca havia notado o quanto realmente amava Quinn até aquele instante e tudo o que queria fazer era beija-la e abraça-la e nunca mais soltar...

Mas então ela ouviu o som da porta de entrada se abrindo e quebrou o beijo abruptamente, seu coração partiu com o olhar de dor que passou pelos olhos da loira quando elas se afastaram.

"_Seus pais chegaram."_ Ela se apressou em explicar, sentando um pouco mais para trás no sofá.

Quinn deu de ombros, como se dissesse "E dai?".

"_Eles iam ver a gente se beijando."_

Mais uma vez, a loira deu de ombros. Ela realmente não se importava que seus pais vissem, principalmente por que pretendia beijar Rachel muitas outras vezes, agora que o primeiro beijo havia acontecido.

Rachel, por outro lado, não tinha certeza sobre como reagir. _"Lembra como o seu pai ficou bravo quando tínhamos oito anos e ele viu Fran beijar aquele menino depois da formatura?"_

"_É diferente, eles gostam de você..."_

"_Eu não acho que eles gostariam se vissem o que a gente estava fazendo..."_

"Rachel!" A voz de Russel veio de trás dela e ela se virou lentamente, tentando não demostrar a culpa que sentia. "Eu achei que Quinn estivesse sozinha..."

"Oi, Senhor Fabray... Precisa de ajuda com as compras?"

"Não, querida... Pode deixar..." Judy passou por ele, pendurando a chave do carro no ganchinho acima do telefone e tirando uma sacola de suas mãos. Durante o tempo todo, Rachel pode sentir o olhar de Quinn em seu rosto.

Assim que eles entraram na cozinha, os dedos da loira envolveram seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar em sua direção.

"_Por que você acha que eles deixariam de gostar de você?"_

"_Você é católica, não é meio óbvio?"_

Mais uma vez ela deu de ombros. _"Eu nunca prestei atenção na igreja."_

"_Bom, a sua religião diz que ser gay é pecado."_ Rachel se sentiu muito hipócrita no momento em que percebeu o que havia acabado de dizer.

Elas se olham por um longo minuto.

Os olhos de Quinn eram suaves. _"Você está com medo?"_

Rachel suspirou e a loira prendeu uma mecha de cabelos escuros atrás de sua orelha gentilmente. Judy saiu da cozinha naquele momento e a morena puxou seu braço para baixo antes de fazer que sim, seus olhos estavam cheios de água.

"_Por favor, não tenha medo... Eu gosto tanto de você..."_

"_Eu também gosto de você.." _Ela respondeu, sentindo uma onda de desespero repentino. _"Eu não quero te perder."_

"Você vai ficar para o jantar, Rachel, querida?"

Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos azuis de Russel. "Hoje não, eu tenho... coisas." Rachel mordeu o lábio e ficou em pé, pegando sua bolsa.

Quinn também se levantou. "Rachel... Não..." Ela falou de novo em voz alta, ganhando um olhar surpreso de seus pais. A pequena morena a abraçou, beijando sua bochecha rapidamente e sinalizando _depois_ longe dos olhos dos Fabray's antes de ir embora.

...

**Quinn**

Judy abriu a porta do quarto de sua filha cautelosamente, fazia 40 minutos que ela e Russel haviam visto Rachel ir embora e Quinn correra para o andar de cima. Ela sentou na cama ao lado da loira, que deitava de barriga para baixo com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro.

Russel apareceu alguns segundos depois para encontrar sua esposa acariciando as costas de sua filha mais nova, tentando fazê-la virar para cima. Quinn sempre fazia isso quando algo a incomodava, desde que era criança. Ela fechava os olhos e literalmente se desligava do mundo.

Ele começou a puxar seu pé de maneira irritante até que ela se virou, com olhos vermelhos carregando um olhar homicida.

"_O que aconteceu?" _Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e sentando ao pé da cama.

"_Você e Rachel brigaram?" _Judy questionou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos dourados desordenados de Quinn.

O lábio inferior da loira mais nova tremeu e seus olhos se tornaram impossivelmente tristes. Judy a abraçou com força e permitiu que ela chorasse antes de perguntar mais uma vez o que havia acontecido.

"_Eu gosto da Rachel. Muito." _Ela falou, ainda chorando, mas um pouco mais calma.

"_O que ela fez pra te deixar assim?" _Russel perguntou, genuinamente preocupado. A única vez que havia visto sua filha chorar daquela forma foi quando ela caiu do balanço aos 5 anos e se assustou com a quantidade de sangue que saiu do corte em seu lábio.

"_Ela disse que vocês não iam gostar mais dela se vissem a gente."_

Os dois Fabray's trocaram um olhar confuso, sem saber o que aquilo significava.

"_Eu acho que ela gosta de mim também, mas ela tem medo que vocês fiquem brabos." _Quinn fungou, secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão e assoando o nariz no lenço que sua mãe lhe alcançara antes de continuar a sinalizar. "_Ela disse que vocês acham que é um pecado."_

"_O que é um pecado, Quinn?" _Judy já imaginava a resposta, mas se forçou a perguntar mesmo assim.

"_Ser gay."_

Ela e Russel trocaram mais um olhar, em parte chocado, em parte perdido. Quinn nunca havia dado sinais de que poderia se interessar por outras meninas. Se bem que também nunca tinha demonstrado interesse em garotos. Apenas Rachel. Sempre Rachel.

"_Você tem certeza disso?" _O senhor Fabray se abaixou um pouco, tentando encontrar o olhar de sua filha.

Quinn respirou tremulamente, mas sua resposta foi firme. _"Sim." _

"_Certeza que o que você sente pela Rachel não é só amizade?"_ Ele continuou questionando, querendo esclarecer bem a situação antes de intervir de forma exagerada.

"_Eu sinto amizade. E amor também." _Ela secou seus olhos vermelhos mais uma vez. "_Eu sinto ciúmes quando ela está perto de meninos como aquele que cantou com ela hoje e eu senti meu coração doer quando nos beijamos, mas a dor foi boa."_

"Oh, céus..." Judy murmurou, sem saber o que falar naquela situação.

Quinn assoou o nariz novamente. "_Você acha que é errado?"_ Ela olhou diretamente para seu pai ao perguntar, sentindo que a opinião dele seria muito mais importante que a de sua mãe (ele sempre conseguia influenciar Judy, de uma forma ou de outra).

Russel respirou fundo, sentindo milhões de coisas contraditórias ao mesmo tempo. Parte dele queria dizer que sim, que era errado, que não era normal, mas ao mesmo tempo, como podia ser errado? Rachel tinha dois pais e Leroy e Hiram eram um dos casais mais estáveis que ele conhecia. E Quinn...

Ele simplesmente não conseguia ver toda aquela dor dentro dos olhos esverdeados de sua filha. "Não, não é errado." Ele falou em voz alta, segurando as mãos dela nas suas e vendo-a acompanhar o movimento de seus lábios.

A loira mais nova o abraçou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Judy ainda hesitou por um segundo, tentando engolir a notícia que havia acabado de receber. Ela passou uma mão pelos ombros de Quinn, fazendo-a soltar Russel e olhar em sua direção. "_Eu nunca poderia ficar brava com você por amar alguém..." _Ela sinalizou, puxando sua filha para um abraço também, trocando um sorriso tremulo com seu marido antes de beijar os cabelos dourados suavemente.

...

**Rachel**

"Você está muito estranha. Ela não está estranha, querido?" Hiram perguntou, apontando o tomate em seu garfo na direção de sua filha, que sentava em silencio na frente deles, brincando com a comida em seu prato.

"Sim... Acho que eu nunca vi ela tão quieta assim..." Respondeu Leroy, franzindo a testa.

"Você acha que pode ter sido o choque de ganhar as Seletivas mesmo depois de terem sido sabotados?"

"É uma possibilidade." Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Mas ela parecia animada quando ligou para avisar."

Rachel levantou o rosto, sentindo-se cansada e transtornada e irritada com seus pais. "Eu estou sentada bem aqui!" Ela exclamou, empurrando o prato para frente e cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

"Então por favor, esclareça o motivo do mau humor." Leroy solicitou, começando a se preocupar. A menina a sua frente parecia uma Rachel completamente diferente da que ele conhecia... _Ela cresceu tão rápido..._ Ele pensou, apoiando o queixo em um punho cerrado.

Rachel amassou e desamassou seu guardanapo em uma espécie de tique nervoso. Ela queria falar com seus pais sobre o que havia acontecido com Quinn e sobre como se sentia, mas tinha medo que eles ficassem desapontados com ela por ter se apaixonado por outra menina, por sua melhor amiga.

"Você sabe que pode conversar com a gente, não é mesmo, estrelinha?" Hiram alcançou por sua mão em cima da mesa e a morena suspirou.

"Aconteceu uma coisa hoje e..." Ela cobriu os olhos com uma mão. "Eu não sei o que fazer..."

"O que aconteceu?" Leroy questionou suavemente ao notar a trilha brilhante de lágrimas que surgira nas bochechas de sua filha.

"Quinn, ela... A gente..." A campainha escolheu aquele momento para tocar e Rachel estremeceu com o barulho. Ela engoliu suas palavras e se levantou. "Eu atendo." Ela faria qualquer coisa para protelar aquela conversa e não tinha orgulho disso.

Ela engoliu em seco quando abriu a porta. Suas entranhas pareceram derreter e ela se sentiu extremamente nauseada. Russel e Judy Fabray a encaravam estranhamente e uma Quinn de nariz vermelho mordia o lábio ao lado deles.

Rachel abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu, ela passou uma mão pelo rosto percebendo que ainda chorava quando a voz de Leroy veio do corredor.

"Quem é, filha?" A morena olhou para ele, encurralada. "Russel, Judy? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, parando ao lado dela.

"Sim." Judy respondeu em um suspiro.

"Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa, Rachel..." Russel falou, olhando diretamente para a morena com um olhar que Rachel interpretou como intimidador.

Leroy encarou sua filha e viu culpa estampada nos olhos castanhos. "Rachel, o que você fez?"

...

**Na sala (sem Quinn).**

Rachel se sentia absurdamente pequena sob o olhar dos Fabrays. Ela estava sentada na poltrona da sala enquanto eles a encaravam do sofá. Ninguém havia falado ainda e ela não tinha certeza se devia dar ou não o primeiro passo. Sua educação dizia que ela devia se desculpar, mas seus instintos não concordavam com isso.

Então ela ficou em silêncio, desejando que Quinn não tivesse ido esperar em seu quarto. Ela queria poder ver a loira naquele momento. Talvez vê-la ajudasse a esclarecer o que se passava em sua cabeça.

"Então, Rachel..." Russel começou, apertando a mão de sua esposa. "Quinn nos contou o que aconteceu."

A morena sentiu seu rosto esquentar e seus olhos voaram para seus próprios pais, que estavam parados perto do piano, acompanhando a conversa. Ela gostaria que eles estivessem em qualquer outro lugar.

"Sinceramente, não sabemos como proceder aqui." Continuou o senhor Fabray. "Ela... Nossa filha... Ela..."

"Ela gosta muito de você, Rachel." Judy completou suavemente. "Por isso viemos conversar."

A morena olhou de um para o outro, tentando ignorar a expressão de confusão de seus pais. Ela não conseguia definir o que os Fabray's realmente sabiam e muito menos a posição deles a respeito daquilo.

"Nós não estamos com raiva, Rachel."

"E nem vamos deixar de gostar de você, ou de te receber na nossa casa por causa do que aconteceu."

Rachel apertou os lábios, expirando pelo nariz pela primeira vez desde que havia atendido a porta. "Vocês... Não?" Ela limpou a garganta. "Vocês sabem o que aconteceu?"

Russel fez que sim.

"Quinn me beijou." Ela esclareceu, um pouco cética, ganhando um murmúrio de surpresa de Hiram. Ela desviou os olhos ao continuar. "E eu beijei ela de volta."

"Ela nos contou, querida..." Judy confirmou. Seus olhos verdes eram ao mesmo tempo tristes e cheios de aceitação (que era a ultima coisa que Rachel esperava encontrar neles).

"Rachel..." Russel chamou, seu tom de voz a fazia querer chorar (ela não sabia o por que). "Nós não estamos aqui para julgar você ou Quinn. Vocês duas já são praticamente adultas. Não podemos controlar o que vocês fazem e muito menos o que sentem..."

Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos, percebendo que tremia. Um pequeno sorriso chegou aos seus olhos. Aquilo significava que estava tudo bem? Ela queria que estivesse...

"Você a faz tão feliz, desde que ela é criança..." Judy murmurou.

"Ela sempre fica diferente quando você está por perto, melhor, sem deixar de ser a nossa Quinn..." O sorriso no rosto de Russel fez o seu próprio aumentar milimétricamente. "Eu não estou dizendo que você tem que ficar com ela, eu nem ao menos sei se você gosta dela dessa forma, mas se você gostar, nós só queríamos dizer que..." Ele trocou um breve olhar com sua esposa. "Bem, você sempre vai ter a nossa aprovação, Rachel."

A pequena morena perdeu o controle sobre seu sorriso, que se expandiu a potência máxima. Algumas lágrimas (novas, por que mais uma vez ela havia começado a chorar) salgadas entraram em sua boca e ela riu baixinho e nervosamente, sem acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir.

Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos muito escuros de Leroy.

"Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que amor nunca vai ser um pecado.. Pelo menos não na nossa casa."

Hiram concordou com ele. "O que você sente pela Quinn, estrelinha?"

"Eu não sei... Eu acho que... Eu acho que posso ter me apaixonado por ela." Ela respondeu, pensando sobre isso claramente pela primeira vez. "Na verdade, eu meio que tenho certeza disso..."

Russel suspirou audivelmente. "Então acho que você deveria dizer isso pra ela..."

...

**No quarto.**

"Rachel..."

O estomago da morena se encheu de borboletas e seu coração deu uma cambalhota quando foi recebida em seu próprio quarto pela voz de Quinn. Ela nunca se cansaria de ouvir seu próprio nome naquela voz.

A loira se levantou da cama e a encarou com uma expressão cautelosa. Seus olhos ainda insistiam em chorar, por mais que ela quisesse que eles parassem. As lágrimas pareceram acentuar a mistura de cores dentro deles e apesar de desolada, Quinn nunca parecera tão linda para Rachel.

A morena não falou nada, nem gesticulou, por que ela havia aprendido o quanto era importante respeitar o silêncio, e também por que palavras não eram necessárias. Ela se aproximou devagar e Rachel percorreu a trilha avermelhada de lágrimas na pele muito branca de sua amiga com o polegar.

Um olhar carregado foi trocado entre elas e a morena se espichou, unindo seus lábios tentativamente. O beijo não foi desajeitado como havia sido com Finn, nem superficial como o de Noah, mas sim delicado. Quinn não tentou enfiar a língua dentro de sua boca, nem nada assim, apenas moveu seus lábios suavemente em uma série de pequenos beijinhos.

E foi tão intimo, de certa forma, pois ambas se entregaram totalmente ao que sentiam e mesmo que não fosse o mais profundo dos beijos, certamente era o mais perfeito. Rachel procurou as mãos de Quinn em suas laterais e brincou com seus dedos, fechando e abrindo-os algumas vezes sem quebrar o beijo.

Foi só quando elas se afastaram que Quinn percebeu que Rachel tinha os ajeitado para formar um sinal e uma risada úmida borbulhou de seu peito quando ela se deu conta do que aquilo significava. Ela abraçou a cintura de Rachel e beijou mais uma vez, ainda rindo contra seus lábios antes de dobrar os dedos de sua melhor amiga para combinarem com os seus.

Elas olharam para o sinal por um momento, sabendo que aquele sinal significava que tudo iria ficar bem... Rachel descansou a cabeça no peito de Quinn e sorriu suavemente para suas mãos.

O sinal dizia: _eu te amo._

...

**Epílogo? (mais ou menos)**

Se alguém perguntasse como era amar Rachel, Quinn iria dizer que era como música, por que ela não sabia explicar, apenas sentir. E era tudo tão intenso, e às vezes ela tinha vontade de chorar (de felicidade) ou rir sozinha...

E ela estava tão feliz por que finalmente havia entendido (à sua própria maneira) o que música significava.

Música era Rachel.

Ela amava música.

**NA: O sinal de eu te amo é universal, é uma união das letras 'I', 'L' e 'Y' (I Love You). Consiste nos dedos mínimo, indicador e polegar levantados e os outros dois dobrados na palma da mão. Ele tem o mesmo significado em todos os países, o que de certa forma significa que o amor é também universal...**

** Espero que tenham gostado da história.. Sei que não posso mais extorquir comentários por atualizações, mas se tiverem achado que essa história valeu a pena, por favor comentem...**

** Abraços e até a próxima.**


End file.
